


The Dish and The Spoon

by Mojobiscuits



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kisses, Friendship, I’m bad at tagging but it’s a good time, Kippen Siblings, M/M, Post-Canon, Told in everyone’s point of view, crafty, the spoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits
Summary: The day after Andi’s party the GHC and more go to The Spoon and things are revealed and things get figured out and overall it’s a good time. A happy ending to a great show. It’s a real hoot.“It was really late but Cyrus really wanted to make sure that the outing to The Spoon tomorrow wasn’t just a GHC thing.”





	The Dish and The Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks. I hope you enjoy my latest fan fiction. It’s written a bit differently than I usually write but I like it and I hope y’all do as well.

It was really late but Cyrus really wanted to make sure that the outing to The Spoon tomorrow wasn’t just a GHC thing.  
—————————————————————  
GHC  
CyGuy: Hey, I know it’s late but I was just wondering if Tj could come with us to the spoon tomorrow?

Slayer: Marty is coming to so I thinks fine

AndiDandy: So is Jonah  
AndiDandy: And Amber is working

Slayer: Basically anyone is welcome to come

CyGuy: Great! I’ll text Tj right now! :)  
—————————————————————  
Andi + Buffy  
Andi: He is so smitten

Buffy: You’re telling me

Andi: :()  
—————————————————————  
Cyrus + Tj  
Cyrus: Hey Teej. Just wanted to let you know that you can come to The Spoon with us tomorrow.

Tj: Great. I’m excited 

Cyrus: Are we going to tell everyone. I wouldn’t mind but if you aren’t ready we don’t have to. :)

Tj: I say tomorrow is a better time then any

Cyrus: See you then <3

Tj: See ya   
Tj: <3

Cyrus: <3  
—————————————————————  
It was 10:00am and Tj could barely wait to go to The Spoon at 11. He couldn’t wait to let everyone know that He was dating Cyrus. Cyrus! Aka the best person in the world. Tj smiled thinking about their exchange from last night and how Cyrus’ hand felt in his. Eventually he was so lost in thought that time seemed to pass quicker and before he knew it it was time to head to The Spoon.

When he got there he saw Buffy, Jonah, Andi, and Marty were sitting at the table. Amber was taking orders. No Cyrus though. He was hardly ever late so Tj let it go by smiling and shaking his head. “Hey Tj.” Ani said. Tj waved. “Do you have any idea where Cyrus is is?” Just as Buffy asked he walked through the door. Tj stood up and went to go give him a hug. They hugged for a little bit and when they sat down everyone was looking at them. Buffy, Andi, and Marty were all grinning at them. But Jonah, he just looked confused.  
—————————————————————  
10:53am. Cyrus knew he was going to be late to The Spoon and he was a bit nervous that everyone was going to be mad but he pushed that thought away as best as he could and continued to work on what he was working on. He knows that Andi was the crafty one but he couldn’t wait to show his friends what he had been working on.  
He made a pocket sized photo album for each of them. Showcasing the most fun times of middle school. He also wrote a note in each one. He had been working on it for weeks but because of last night he had to make a few changes to one in particular.  
—————————————————————  
Cyrus’ notes to friends 

“Hey Tj, or should I say Theloneous Jagger (don’t worry this is for your eyes alone), or should I say my boyfriend. We have been through a whole lot together and this photo album proves it. I can’t wait to go on more misadventures with you. - <3, Underdog” 

“Hey Andi, I know I’m not as crafty as you in the least bit but I hope you like the effort. I have a lot of cool photos on here. Andi on a dirt bike, yep. I’m really glad we could be friends and have had so many memorable moments. - GHC founder, Cyrus.”

“Hey Buffy! I hope you like the pictures. We’ve had some good times. Thank you so much for being as accepting as you are and helping me feel better when I’m upset about something. You are an amazing best friend. - Cyrus.”

“Hey Marty. I know we aren’t super close friends but I had some pictures of you and Buffy hanging out and I decided to not discriminate in the photo album department. I’m glad that you and Buffy have each other. - Cyrus.”

“Hey Jonah. Whenever I first saw you at school I literally thought that you would never acknowledge my existence. Now look, we are best friends. And we have helped each other through a lot. Thanks - Cyrus.”

“Hey Amber:). I meant you are a close friend of mine and my boyfriend’s sister so I couldn’t not make you one. I’m honestly glad that we are friends and you alone have helped out every member of the GHC and gave us many new experiences. - Cyrus.”   
—————————————————————  
Cyrus made his way into The Spoon late, as expected. When He got there of his friends were there and so was Tj. Tj stood up and gave him hug. It was a pretty long hug but Cyrus didn’t care at all. He was hugging his now boyfriend. After they sat down he noticed everyone looking at them but he just ignored that and pulled out the bag of photo albums. Everyone read their photo albums and thanked him. Amber also came up on the table and Cyrus took a deep breath. “I was something to tell you guys.”  
—————————————————————  
“I have something to tell you guys.” What could Cyrus possibly have to tell? Everyone at the table already knew he was gay. Cyrus looked at Tj with the most loving expression and then looked at everyone else. Jonah’s eyes widened. For once in his life he wasn’t confused about what was happening. Cyrus lifted up his and Tj’s hands which were intertwined. “We are officially dating.” Tj said.   
Andi’s mouth fell open and Buffy smirked. Marty didn’t really have a look about him. Amber walked up to their table “It’s about time my little brother got a boyfriend.” Tj looked at Amber and shook his head. Jonah smiled “Congrats to you CyGuy and Tj.” They both just smiled. “I told you that you weren’t deluding yourself.” Buffy said.  
————————————————  
Tj and Cyrus together? Buffy wasn’t surprised at all. She knew it was coming eventually whether or not Cyrus did. “I told you that you weren’t deluding yourself.” Tj looked at Cyrus. “You thought that you were deluding yourself?” Cyrus shrugged. Tj just shook his head in a playful manner. “Buffy and I also have an announcement.” Marty said. Buffy smiled “Yep we are also dating.” Tj chuckled “Good for you guys. We could totally go on double dates.” Cyrus smiled “Yep. Also it’s my turn to say I told you so.”  
—————————————————————  
Marty laughed. It’s funny how things work out. He remembered their kiss from last night and it just made him really happy. To break through the silence Marty decided to state that they would have the same anniversary. Cyrus smiled at thought “Hey. You’re right. Although I suggest not going on a double date on those days.” Tj nodded “I’ll agree that.” Buffy said that they would also. Too bad they hadn’t confessed their feelings earlier. But Marty couldn’t wait to have more of this.  
—————————————————————  
They had just got done with their outing to The Spoon and Andi was walking home. And for some reason she was upset but she didn’t know why. Some of her closest friends began to date, her parents got married, she got into art school, and Jonah was in a better place. Looking in from the outside it seemed like things were perfect. Andi supposed they were but something was off.  
She knew exactly what was off but she didn’t really want to say it. The truth was that Andi thought that she may have a crush on Amber. They had been hanging out a lot and Andi began to notice butterflies fluttering in her stomach when Amber would do something like play with her hair. She made a mental note to talk to Tj and Cyrus about the matter and she opened the door to her house.  
—————————————————————  
Amber was sitting on the couch in her living room when she heard the front door open. It was Tj. “Finally! I’ve been off for like two hours.” Tj just shrugged “I was out with Cyrus.” Oooo. Out with Cyrus. “Oooo Tj. Tell me more.” Tj just sat down on the couch and began to go into extreme detail about everything they did. From going through the photo album, to the science museum, to swinging, to going to Tj’s work. They seemed to have a great time.  
“We also kissed.” Amber gasped and hit Tj. “I can’t believe this! My baby brother had his first kiss!” Tj smiled “Yeah. It’s kind of hard to believe I broke up with a girl, told my real name to my best friend, made him my boyfriend, and kissed him all in under 24 hours.” Amber smiled at her brother knowingly. How swe-wait?! “You told Cyrus your full name!” Tj shook head yes. “What’d he say?” Amber asked full of anticipation. “He said he loved that name.” Of course he did “Aww you guys are so cute. Maybe we could invite him over for dinner sometime his week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comment and Kudos please we love that in this household. I’m sad to say that this may or may not be my last fanfic for awhile. Love you guys though.


End file.
